Thorncast
Thorncast is a character in Into the Shadows - Black Magic, who is one of The Legends. She was introduced in Bigger Threats with Dreadeye. Appearance Thorncast has an oval-like shaped head which has lines down her forehead which go left and right diagonally. into where her eyes are. Her eyes are yellow with a black outline. She has two buds out of several leaves on her head resembling hair buns. Their color is green at the bottom, and fades to red at the top. She wears a black and gold outfit and has a gold belt around her waist. She also has black and gold gloves. Thorncast also has a black leaf tasset coming from her gold belt. She always wields her thorn whip, which is a forest green color and it fades into red, similar to her buds. Personality Thorncast has been shown to be convincing and doubtful. She attempts to talk to her enemies and get into their head before a battle to convince them otherwise from their opinions. She also appears to be able to give up easily, since after Dreadeye grabbed her with his scythe, she didn't fight back until he was distracted by Alex and Atarah, giving her a chance to strike. She also attempted to convince Alex and Atarah that heading to The Ruins would be a bad idea, but eventually was convinced once Atarah said she'd search for Legends on her own. She is easily worried, considering she was very hesitant about heading to The Ruins with Alex and Atarah to meet Clobber, as Dreadeye was still out attacking The Legends. History Thorncast was apart of a war with Black Magic and the rest of The Legends. Bigger Threats Thorncast is found by Alex and Atarah with Dreadeye, attempting to talk Dreadeye out of hurting other Legends to help the Black Magic. Dreadeye does the same in attempting to convince Thorncast that Black Magic is helping them, but doesn't give her a chance to respond and gets her caught in his scythe. Alex and Atarah quickly rush in to help Thorncast, and as soon as Dreadeye was distracted with the two, Thorncast escaped his grip and threw him into the near tree. Dreadeye eventually gets away, and Thorncast states that hes out for the rest of The Legends. Alex questions if she is one, and she hesitantly confirms that she is, which excites Alex, freaking Thorncast out. He then states that he doesn't want to hurt her and that she can help them send the Black Magic away. Thorncast then realizes that they are the Gem Warriors. She then realizes that they are wasting time, and that Dreadeye could have found more Legends already and executed them, but Atarah says that they need to get her to Clobber. Thorncast asks if that's another Gem Warrior, which he is. Thorncast still isn't convinced as she's worried about her Legends, and that she will be the last one if they don't hurry. Atarah then reassures her by saying she'll be looking for some Legends. Thorncast finally then agrees to meet up with Clobber. Relationships Dreadeye TBA Alex TBA Atarah TBA Episode Appearances Trivia *She and Dreadeye are the first Legends that were introduced. *Thorncast's "hair" resembles succulent plants, a classification for plants with fleshy, thick leaves. The classification includes cacti, asparagus and aloe, which resembles the "hair" the most with its reddish leaf tips. Gallery BiggerThreatsPromoArt.jpg|Thorncast seen on the promotional art for Bigger Threats with Dreadeye. ITSBiggerThreats4.png ITSBiggerThreats5.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Into the Shadows: Black Magic Characters Category:The Legends Category:Protagonists